


The colors are dark and grey again.

by Cyn_Writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Happy Hogan is a Good Bro, Hurt Peter Parker, I cried while writing this, Peter Parker Dies, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, READ THE ORIGINAL OR DIE, Sequel, Tony Stark Dies, Tony Stark Has A Heart, author cant think of anymore tags, i cried, i cried a lot, i cried while reading the original, i've had a lot of stress today read my last story for details, lol, not that good, oof, or just be confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_Writes/pseuds/Cyn_Writes
Summary: YOU HAVE TO READ THE ORIGINAL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115566This is in Happy's pov
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	The colors are dark and grey again.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarpeDiem369](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpeDiem369/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Colors Are Golden and Bright Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115566) by [CarpeDiem369](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpeDiem369/pseuds/CarpeDiem369). 



> READ THE ORIGINAL OR DIE/BE VERY CONFUSED  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115566 
> 
> All mistakes are mine  
> Plz comment <3 <3
> 
> btw I cried while reading the original and while writing this
> 
> I CANNOT STRESS ENOUGH HOW MUCH I LOVE THE ORGINAL STORY

Please tell me that’s not him. That the body in the iconic red and blue suit isn’t the teenager who’s lost so much. I slam on the breaks, causing the car to make an ungodly screeching noise, and throw open the door. “Peter!” I scream and run towards the boy. I fall to my knees in shock. There’s so much blood. So much that there’s a pool of it under his body. His normally curly hair is stuck to his forehead, the light brown turned into red. 

“Oh God, Peter.” I tap the emergency button on my watch and press down on a long gash on his stomach. Why aren’t they here yet? The police are on the way to arrest the ones who tried to blow up the city, but nobody is on the way to save the kid who saved it. “Okay. You’re gonna be okay kid. An ambulance is on the way, just-just hold on.” Who am I reassuring? I feel a clammy hand clamp onto my arm.

“The stars are cool, don’t you think?” He looks at the sky with glazed over eyes and a smile, too happy for a dying boy to have on. My stomach knots up. “Yeah, they sure are kid.” I say after clearing my throat. I don’t know what to do. Why is his grip loosening? He can’t go. He’s too young. A warm breeze passes through. Warm breezes are meant for happiness. The damn weather is mocking me. Why did he just smile more? “Happy, will y-” “No. Don’t even start with that. You’re gonna be fine.” He’s too young to be asking this. Shit. I made him cry. 

“Happy, just...please? I-I need you to look after May for me.” “Dammit, kid.” I swear. This can’t be happening. “Look after her yourself. You’ll be fine.” I know that’s a lie. But I say it anyway. Because maybe it won’t be. I glance around, looking for a sign that somebody is on their way. “Promise me.” “Peter, I-” His hand which was nearly falling off latches back onto my arm. 

“Please.” He begs. His voice is so small. This can’t be happening. I’m failing Tony. I’m failing May. I’m failing Peter. I’m failing _myself._ I press harder on his stomach, hoping that he’ll bounce back up and say a stupid science pun one more time. The pain of the mulch on my knees isn’t nearly as bad as the one in my heart. “Okay, kid. I-I’ll look after May. Promise.” I give in. He lets go and closes his eyes. My body tenses up. This can’t be happening. I gotta wake up! This is just another nightmare, right? Another one of those recurring dreams that Peter doesn’t come back from patrol. He opens his eyes and looks just past me. Who? I smile creeps onto his face. _Tony._ It dawns on me. The only one who made him smile like that. I push harder. He can’t die. Not today. Not right here. His eyes lock into mine. I start shaking my head, knowing what’s about to happen. 

“I’ll be okay,” “No, no! Kid, stay with me. C’mon Pete. I can’t lose you too.” His staggered breaths finally stop. “Wake up!” I start begging him. I lift him into my lap and scream. I can’t stop screaming. I hear a vehicle pull up behind me. They’re too late. 

The colors are dark and grey again.


End file.
